pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiimake Pikmin/Pikmin 2 Updates!
Couple hours back I looked on IGN and apparently the wiimakes won't just be the same thing with waggle controls. Apparently, Pikmin's saving system has been tweaked so that you can save day-to-day records of your progress. In other words, you can continue the game from any point you want! Seeing as how Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat got new levels for its remake we can expect more interesting changes for the Pikmin remakes! Post any updates you can find... Portal-Kombat In a related topic, is anyone going to get the japanese wiimake before it hits here? I think the japan ntsc works here, in america... if it does, hot damn. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 07:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :That's great PK. What Hipo? We probably won't get any updates on the Pikmin 2 remake for a while because it's only been announced, nothing else has been said about it. But I would only recommend getting the Pikmin 1 remake if you hadn't played the first, because although the new save thing is cool my gut feeling is they won't change much else. I hope I'm wrong about that. Portal-Kombat :True... ::Updated Play on the Wii. And now Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. :::New name? I liked the old one... ::::I found some info on the Pikmin 1 remake on Gamespot UK just now. Apparently the Play on the Wii is going to come out in Europe as New Play Control (coolest name for it yet- NPC!) and Pikmin for New Play Control will be released there in early February. So... even if Nintendo doesn't release the series here you'll still be able to read it without knowing Japanese if you get the European version. I hope it works... Portal-Kombat :::::Errr... w00t? ::::It's on the article. And yeah, it's good to have a release date for Europe but none for America... :::*Cry* I want it! I saw some of the PAL boxart today. It's the real thing, but it's nothing very important. Just the regular Pikmin boxart with a white border around it, a mark to show it's the PAL version and the label for New Play Control. Portal-Kombat :March 09 for US. http://wii.ign.com/articles/939/939119p1.html. Late present. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::W00t! Pikmin coming arond again! Does anyone know what the controls are for the wii pikmin game and if it's any different? Try the japanese nintendo site. Go to Nintendo's website and say you live in japan. I can't read the text, so i look at the pictures.Thegloober216 18:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :@Unknown:Nobody knows either @Gloober: How dose that help? I think what gloober means is that you can tell what game it's based on and stuff like that. You can tell if They added something (Maybe) by looking for screenplay of NEW things! I got the site!!!!! This is in the japan nintendo site so you can't read it BUT... you can still look at the pictures like glooper said. And the controls for the game are: TO MOVE: Stick pad on nunchuk TO THROW: Point and push A TO WHISTLE: Point and push B I don't know the other controls but just go to the site Click here This is great! The only other two things I wonder about the controls are camera angles and swarming tactics. No doubt those have been smoothly implemented as well. And Unknown12 I can't get the site to work. Are there any pictures of new things? Portal-Kombat I'm not sure I haven't checked yet but so far nothing. We might have to wait unti March! UPDATE!!! It's been a while since the last update, but 5 hours ago Gamekyo posted screenshots of the Pikmin wiimake, with one of them showing the game's CONTROLS! Here's a brief breakdown, but you'll want to see for yourself I'm sure! *A- Pluck/Throw *B- Call Pikmin *Down D-Pad and Move Wiimote- Swarm Pikmin *Side D-Pad- Zoom Camera In/Out *Up D-Pad- Tilt Camera *Z Button- Rotate Camera *C Button- Pikmin Idle *Control Stick- Move Olimar Portal-Kombat :Interesting. They decided to keep the A button as pluck/throw Pikmin. Must've realized that throwing Pikmin with the Wiimote wouldn't really work well for Pikmin 1 and 2. 05:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I held the controls in my hand and tested them out just to get a feel of what it could be like, and I'm feeling optimistic about how they implemented swarming into the controls. I'm also glad there's not a bunch of pointless Wiimote speed-shaking involved. Portal-Kombat CVG already has their review of Pikmin Wiimake, which they rated an 8.0/10 (same score they gave the original). Their verdict was that the real one to look forwards to is the Pikmin 2 remake, and I agree with that. They also said that the new controls are more difficult for old pros who got used to cube controls and that we might lose hundreds of Pikmin because of that. I'm all for a challenge, but I don't want it to be challenging due to control problems... Portal-Kombat Game Informer has their review of it as well, and it seems they liked it more and said the controls were much more effortless on the Wii. I recommend reading this review because it explains the new point-and-throw/point-and-call mechanism very thoroughly. I don't think they mentioned whether or not it was worth buying for people who already beat Pikmin 1. But renting it couldn't do any harm. I'm planning on buying the remake of Pikmin 2 instead. Portal-Kombat :If you're interested in what those who have it think, read through a few of the topics at the game's GameFAQs board; there are a few people there who've imported the game and given their views on it. X-Play (On the G4 channel) did release an announcement talking about the message from Miyamoto "We're making Pikmin," and showed a distinct video showing a 5-8 second clip of PikminWii, a YouTube video on this can be found at : http://tinyurl.com/cojxja < this is NOT a rickroll (thank god.) EDIT: in case you're wondering, heres the link to support P1W :http://www.gamespot.com/wii/strategy/pikmin/index.html?tag=similargames;img;2 EDIT2: Sorry, I keep finding all these good things, here are the actual controls on the Pikmin 1 UK websitehttp://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/pikmin_new_play_control_11236.html ReplayTy 04:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Someone brought up that X-Play video before. Pikmin 3 is not the same thing as the New Play Control, and that clip was just Pikmin 1. He says himself that there are "no further details," obviously meaning no videos either. Thanks for the cite explaining the controls though. Controls should be mentioned on the article if they're not already. 22:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) GOOD NEWS A quick search for "Pikmin" for News on Google brought me to IGN where I found out that Pikmin 2's Wiimake now has its website up in Japanese! So I looked at it and this looks to be the best edition of any Pikmin game yet (until Pikmin 3, which I hope is at least as good as Pikmin 2). The website revealed a few things to me about the wiimake: *Widescreen, like original Pikmin remake *Generally same controls as original Pikmin remake *Sprays are used with the (1) and (2) buttons *Graphics look even sharper and more colorful than original Pikmin 2 The bad news is... I can't seem to find any differences other than that. In other words, we probably won't be seeing remixed dungeons or anything like that. I could be wrong. I'd love to be wrong about that! Either way, I didn't even end up renting the remake of Pikmin 1. I've decided to wait it out until I can get Pikmin 2, so I'll be playing other games until then. Pikmin 2 may be the only remade gamecube game I buy unless they remake Wind Waker. Also, according to IGN there are some other interesting hidden features involving the title screen and special music that is supposed to play in the background if you hold down the (1) and (2) buttons- that's interesting, and it makes me wonder if they did anything extra with multiplayer features as well... I could ask for nothing more than a co-op adventure mode. Portal-Kombat :I'd expect them to change nothing other than what you listed, since that's all they've done for the first game's Wii version. The new stuff will all be in Pikmin 3 and Pikmin 3 only. As for other 'remade' GCN games it'll be worth getting, Metroid Prime should be great with Corruption's control scheme. Well, at least it makes Pikmin 3 even more of a good thing to wait for, and until then I'm going to be revisiting my favorite games, as well as MOTHER 3 for 100% completion and this Pikmin 2 remake. On another note, the remake of Metroid Prime has a really epic cover. And I don't even like Metroid that much (save for Super Metroid!) Portal-Kombat Short Note: DS Pikmin Nothing definite, but recently on Cubed3 I read that Nintendo sees that Pikmin could work on the DS in its own unique way. Nothing official- and as far as I know, it seems like Pikmin 3 is very likely going to be released for Wii. I'm fine with that and I personally don't want a DS Pikmin. Portal-Kombat :SH: As Nintendo DS has its own unique advantages, it would be possible to create a gameplay-control mechanism which would be good for and unique to Pikmin. :That, I assume. I personally don't like the idea much of a Pikmin DS. You could do some stuff with the controls, yes, but the atmosphere; the flora, the enemies, all the surroundings were a major aspect to me in the game. I really hope they get their shit together and design the grpahics well. Along with gameplay, of course; but even if they gave me the exact same objectives as in Pikmin 2, I'd enjoy it immensly.-- Same here. For the cube, Pikmin has some really nice graphics. Especially considering how it came out at the beginning of the console's lifespan! Portal-Kombat *start specualtion on other wiimakes*I agree, but I think that other games should be put into wii format, like... Mario Kart: DD, Mario party 4 (or 5 whichever has the vehicle destruction derby), maybe a little Mario Golf toadstool tour (pikmin cameo btw). (sorry, just finished playing a 3 hour nonstop play of Tom Clancy HAWX.)*end speculation* I think there should be a bit of heart mending if Pikmin 1 wiimake is bad... NO WAIT I TAKE IT BACK! ahh...memories. still, it was a VERY good idea on Nintendo's part to add the return to day feature, you know, when you screw up on day 8, but keep playing till day 12, and you wanna play day 8 over, you can go back now! w00t! ReplayTy 07:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I seriously doubt they'd ever do it, but I'd buy a wiimake of Zelda Wind Waker, especially if there was different content. Portal-Kombat Here's a video on Pikmin 1 WiiPlayC's Smoky Progg battle with live commentary! LINK:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFLmBL9pqMY ReplayTy 06:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Just a Little Something A friend of mine went on vacation to Tokyo over Spring Break! Nice thing about this is that he got the chance to play the wiimake of Pikmin 2 and said that it was really good. Also, he bought MOTHER 3 but that's not specifically Pikmin related. Still awesome though. Anyways, the remake may not change much if at all besides the controls but it's still something to look forwards to. New Play Control: Pikmin 2 Website Up The European website is up, and the game will be out there tomorrow! The presentation looks top notch, with the graphics even sleeker than the GCN version. I scoured the site quite thoroughly and discovered that they've also apparently improved the camera's range- it was fine to be, but now it might even be better. Also, I think it is definitely worthy to mention that the Yellow Wollywog was this time identified as the Yellow WOLLYHOP in the Piklopedia! Is this just some PAL quirk that I don't know about or something totally different? It's like those commercials where the announcer calls the Bulborb a "Chappie."Ugh.